Illumination devices, such as lava lamps, have been used for many years to provide atmospheric-enhancing illumination or mood lighting. Even today, there still exists a continuing demand and need for illumination devices that provide visually-pleasing illumination effects and light patterns.
In addition, jewelry, hair ornaments, and other accessory items are being provided with light sources, such as light-emitting diodes, that draw attention to the accessory item and its user. However, the inventor has recognized that these light sources are typically positioned to emit light outwardly from the accessory item without illuminating the accessory item itself, which would provide a more stimulating and pleasing visual effect.